My Forsaken
by Candy Cane Moose Head
Summary: Skin of crushed pearls and hair that was red and wild. In only my dreams can I still see you. Dearest Lilith. KaixOC Not Mary-sue
1. A dream awakens

This is my first story so be nice!

Now getting to bigger business who is disclaimer?

(Bunch bladers hide)

I think… Tyson

Tyson come on!

Tyson do you want me to tell kai about the time you ate-

Tyson-no please no

Hurry up

Tyson-darkness tries to take over me does not own beyblade only her OCS!

Thx, Tyson intill next time in till next time.

It was a late night and the blade breakers just got to Moscow everyone was in there rooms kai and rei sharing Tyson and max Hillary by herself.

Kai's dream

It was a cold Russian night kai was in a snow covered valley, when he hears a voice.

Kai,

Huh a teen says

Kai

Where you are the teen says

Kai,

Kai tries to figure out what direction the voice is coming from.

Kai,

Where are you the teen screams?

I'm here kai

Kai quickly turns around to see a teen girl in a white dress.

Aren't you cold?

No silly

Who are you kai says

You don't remember?

What are you talking about kai says

It's me

What!

But before kai could say another thing she disappeared.

NO, who are you

Rei was woken up by a voice.

Oh, kai it was just you

Kai, shit

Rei races over to the other rooms and yells that kai is not waking up.

darkness tries to take over me-haha cliffy!


	2. simple elaborate

**I'm back! New pen name, used to be Darkness Tries to take over me for the record. xP**

**Disclaimer: **I own as of nothing at the current point in time,I WILL take over the world someday,So be prepared when I do.

**Summery: **Skin of crushed pearls and hair that was red and wild. In only my dreams can I still see you. Dearest Lilith.

**Couples etc.: Kai.oc and nothing else as of this point,cos everyone doesn't fall in love like has everyone noticed in fanfics EVERYONE gets together. (Though I write some like that looks away shamefully)**

**My Forsaken, Chapter Two – Steam**

"Niet,niet,niet!" Kai said in sallow breathes, currently tossing and turning in his nightmare. Rei was trying to wake him up and, had just called over the rest of the team.

Rei couldn't understand what was wrong with Kai and honestly he was frighted, Kai was so strong. Mentally and physically see him in such a state was a shock. Max and Tyson used the extra key they were given to allow themselves entrance to the room Kai and Rei were sharing that night, They stumbled into the room. Seeing Kai curled into a ball.

But much more sinister things lay in the dream the crimson eyed boy was having.

There was blood staining the purity of the white entity underneath them known as snow. A girl stood there. Flaming red hair made an shadow around her almost anorexic looking body, her eyes were a deep shade of blue, but not a navy. Appearing around the age of thirteen she was around five feet tall but if only by an inch. She was wearing a white dress. A white dress with blood sprayed against the fabric. She just stood there smiling. "Kai." She whispered, but at the time it screamed into the silverette ears. The voice so familiar, yet so distant. Instead of the snow barren land they were just at the scenery changed to what looked like a grassy field, but with a closer inspection Kai could see. Bodies littered the ground and there he had seen her. She had knelt down to the ground and picked a flower placing the delicate organism into her blaze colored hair. Her eyes met with mine and she smiled. Her hand raised she started flagging me over. "Kai,Kai." She voiced, as he got closer he could hear it. Without knowing he had gotten right in front of the girl. She had a red looking flower in her hand which Kai had no idea of what kind it was. She stuck it in his two toned hair, and smiled again. "My Kai's back..." She said that same screeching came to Kai's ears telling him to run, but the feeling that even overwhelmed it, the feeling of content and pure bliss racked through his spine. Snapping back to whatever reality you could call it in a dream he once again began asking her, "Who are you?", They're was a pause and he felt a wind pick up and the field got darker.

"Whats wrong with Kai,Rei?!" Tyson asked in the courtesy both Max and He wondered with. "He's having a nightmare, and has gotten a fever." Rei said finding a cloth in the bathroom, going to the hotel mini kitchen sink and wetting it with cold water, ringing it out he laid it across the two toned hair boys forehead after flipping his body over so his closed eyes were focused on the ceiling. "Should we take him to the hospital?" Max asked, slightly bawling. Also scared at his captains state. He wouldn't admit it but Max looked up to Kai as a brother, He was sure the others did something similar too. " The hospital not open 24/7 like in Japan, I thought of that but,..." Rei clarified. " Then we should call Mr. Dickenson!" Tyson retorted. " I guess thats what we have to do." Rei agreed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed in the directors number, I hope to god, he's at work." There was a long dramatic pause. 'Hello, dear rei! Has something happened. Calling me at such a hour." Rei took a deep breath and Tyson and Max both let out a sigh of relief. Kai's eyes tightened in his sleeping form.

"Why do you need to know so much!" The field darkened further a crash was heard and a slash of light appeared. Instead of water the sky rained crimson droplets rival to the color of the red orbs the silverette possessed on his face. She started laughing. In a hushed tone before yet again the scenery changed. He glanced around at his new surroundings like a dog when it's first brought home. It looked like a house,... a study. There was bookshelves and a desk with a lamp. But as he learned before in both other places he traveled in this reality things are not as the eye sees. The bookshelves were broken in some places, books littered the ground blood caked on the vanilla walls and in the seat sat a girl, Kai approached the body in the wooden throne. There she sat, That girl. Kai started to wonder when she was going to leave. He deduced hopefully soon. She had a crayon in her hand and others laid about one on the floor. "Close your eyes Kai, I'm drawing you a pretty picture." Kai did as she said seeing as this was going to turn out and trying not to have another incident like the last occur. What seemed as hours passed and she announced "Done, you may look!" With that cheerful grin. Kai slowly opened his eyes in the dimly lit room and seeing a drawing held up to his face of a bird with what appear to be a knife or sword of a sort pierced through it's body. "Pretty isn't it...?" She asked

"Kai is having a nightmare, and he won't wake up. Plus he's running a high fever and speaking words you presume to be of another language,right,Rei?",The elders voice said. "Yes,What should we do?!" Rei said slightly panicking. The neko-jin was the closest thing to a friend to the stoic captain and was what appeared worried the most. "I'm going to be there tomorrow but in till then, Try your best to wake him up and, please try not to assault him with quiescences when he awakes." Mr. Dickenson said in a worried tone. "Okay,thank you. See you tomorrow." Rei turned to his fellow teammates and said, "We have to wake him up."

It's morbid thought Kai." Sure,It's pretty.",... "I can't wait in til-" The girl was cut off, Kai felt him choking and a hooded figure stood in front of him. "Keep your distance from the girl..." The next thing he knew he was falling. A dark epitome surround him and then a blaring light. He had to close his eyes from going blind.

The next time he opened them he was laying in a bed with a stiff matrices and had a cool cloth on his forehead. "KAI!" squealed the blonde.

**End Chapter two -**

**Whew, DONE. REVIEWS ARE LOVED Constructive criticism enjoyed, Flames laughed at.**

**Whats going to happen to Kai, and so everyone knows I don't write picturesque romances.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For the last chapter, translation notes :Niet is Russian for no. I am currently re-writing the first chapter, because it's shit. :P I'll update next when I get a review, I don't care if I get 1 or 100. One-hundred would be pretty rad though...**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC in this story and the furry handcuffs that Tyson,..."STOP,SHUT UP!","Tyson shut up." Well thats a story for another time..."PS. Tyson. I need those back, Riku needs them."**

**Summery: Dreams are only dreams, But what are nightmares?**

**Authors note: I'll take request for pairings, seeing as I'm already writing this. .;**

_**My Forsaken, Chapter Three – Insincere Tonight**_

"hn." Kai said actually using it a question. "Don't give us that , 'hn' shit, Kai! Tyson said, trying to do Kai's tone of voice as he would say the famous quote. "We were worried!" The bluenette continued. " You scared us! You wouldn't wake up and,and-" Tyson felt Rei's hand on his shoulder and remembered the words of Mr. Dickenson had said to them. " We were just worried." continues Max. "Yeah," Echoed Rei. "Kai," Max said. Looking up at Max not wanting Tyson to freak out like the previous he restrained himself from using his famous line. " Mr. D is coming over tomorrow." He took in a breath not sure how Kai would take the information. " We called him, because of,..yeah." He finished, breaking out one of his smiles trying to lighten the situation but failing miserably. Kai would have fought back with his usual sarcastic remarks and such but he was feeling sick, with a horrible head ache, and really wanted to just lay there with the lights off, but not to sleep. Kai had always had nightmares of his past and such. But 'these' new ones he was having were completely horrible, He could barely stand the thought of seeing that 'deranged' little girl again,and that mysterious hooded figure.

"Tyson,Max you guys go back to bed, We're fine here now." Getting some sort of hint Max grabbed hold of Tyson's sleeve and pulled him out the door retreating back to their suite.

Rei looked at the dual toned hair boy in front of him and said, "I can understand if you can't sleep, I'm here if you need me. Do you want me to stay awake with you?", Rei sincerity made Kai feel guilty for what, he did not know. "No, you should go back to sleep Rei. I'm just,..." He paused." Going to go back to bed." Finding it easier to say he was going to recede back to that hell, then worry the Asian boy in front of him. Rei eyed him nervously."Okay,.." Knowing Kai needed to do his own routine to feel any better. Rei proceeded to return to the bed and cover himself in the stiff and uncomfortable blankets the hotel provided, He lay there on his back staring at the ceiling in till' he felt a blessing called sleep grace upon him, his eyes closing, unblinking and he body relax open to any threat. Kai waiting to hear his short breaths before he went to the bathroom and splashed cold water across his face, He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all sorts of odd directions even a compass couldn't calculate. His crimson dulled, into a almost mahogany with a charcoal accent underneath them. His lips slightly chapped. He slapped himself with the cool water again, before turning on the shower, adjusting it to full heat and stripping. He felt the almost scolding hot water graze his body, adorned by scars which even he could not remember how he ended up with most. He quickly got out and dressed himself, sliding in his bed, in the room Rei and he shared. He also focused his eyes on the ceiling, except sleep did not enter him. He stared at the roof of the room for at least an hour before switching his crimson orbs to the window. He saw a bird flying by, a beautiful red bird. That looked so familiar, Then it hit him. That picture the girl drew. Looking again the bird was out of sight but, there she was, Her finger over her mouth in a shushing sign. Before she clasped her hands together and rested her head that held that red blaze called hair. As soon as Kai had seen her she was gone though.

**Review and you'll get a Kai plushie! 0 You know you want one,... or maybe a cookie? . ? **


End file.
